marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
The Main Event
The Main Event is the first mission in Marvel's Spider-Man. It serves as a tutorial of sorts for players, and must be completed before players can access any other part of the game. Walkthrough The scene opens with Peter Parker asleep on his bed, awoken by the buzzing of his cell phone. Players get a glimpse of his apartment, including pictures of him with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, newspapers from the Daily Bugle, schematics for suit improvements, and even comic books. They also see he is notoriously behind on his rent. Police Dispatch: All units, level four mobilization. Location--Fisk Tower. Peter: Fisk? At this point, Peter quickly rises, donning his Spider-Man suit and hurrying out of his apartment. Police Dispatch: SWAT is 10-84 at Fisk Tower. All units standby, warrant is en route. Travel tutorial Spider-Man then exits the apartment via the window, and at this point players take control, learning how to swing through the city. Yuriko Watanabe comes over his coms: Captain Watanabe. Spider-Man: Did you take him down yet? Yuri Watanabe: No. We're at Fisk Tower but still waiting on the warrant. Spider-Man: Mind if I join in on the fun? Yuri Watanabe: You know how his lawyers are... this one needs to go by the book. Spider-Man: C'mon, Yuri. I've been waiting eight years for this. Yuri Watanabe: You really want to help? Head to Times Square, sounds like his guys are trying to keep my backup from reaching the scene... Spider-Man: You got it - almost there! Soon after, work calls, and the voice of Otto Octavius comes over the line, though players are not clued in to his identity as of yet. Spider-Man: Hello? Boss: Parker? Where are you? We must run through the demonstration at least once before the grant committee arrives. Spider-Man: Uhh, yes. Sorry. Yes. Dealing with a... personal issue. I'll be in soon. Promise. hangs up Eesh, better wrap this up quick, then get to my *real* job. approaching Times Square Looks like Yuri called in the cavalry. Taking down Fisk's men Arriving at Times Square, players can see police officers under fire from Fisk's men, ducking behind their vehicles for cover. Police Officer: We need more backup! 10-32. Times Square, Officers under fire!! The enemy approaches, firing machine guns, but then their leader stops. Fisk Thug: Bring in the hammer. He waves them away, and the officers slowly emerge, confused. Then, a tanker truck speeds in from the side, smashing their cars before exploding in a ball of fire. The thugs resume their advance. Before they can shoot, Spider-Man arrives, disarming them all from above before landing. ;Action phase Spider-Man: Morning guys! Who's ready for their hot fresh cup of bodily harm? During this phase, players are taught the basics of combat, including how to dodge by paying attention to their Spider-Sense and how to fire a web on an enemy, then spring in close to land a hit. When the second set of thugs arrives via dump trunk, armed, players learn how to web up enemies. Yuri Watanabe: Spider-Man, what's your status? Spider-Man: Almost done here. You? Yuri Watanabe: We're about to go in. Spider-Man: Be there soon. Can't wait to see Willie's face when you slap the cuffs on him. As Spider-Man finishes off the last thug, he contacts Yuri again. Spider-Man: Okay, Yuri, all done. What's happen-- an explosion interrupts him Yuri? YURI?! players swing through the city I knew Fisk wouldn't go quietly. Fisk Tower As Spider-Man arrives, he sees the police under heavy fire from Fisk's men outside Fisk Tower. Yuri Watanabe ducks behind her vehicle to request more backup as Spider-Man lands next to her. Yuri Watanabe: Get more backup! And lock down the airspace-- Spider-Man: Yuri, you okay? Yuri Watanabe: If he makes it out of the building we're gonna lose him. Spider-Man: I'm gonna go, uh... he points at the firing thugs Yuri Watanabe: Do your thing. Spider-Man: Yes! he swings into the air Today's the day, Willie. He swings to the building, taking out a group of thugs and throwing one through the window in order to gain entry. In the room below, the police are pinned down. Atrium Players are now free to approach the thugs in the opposing room in order to take them out. This is when they learn about the importance of Focus, how to gain it, and how it benefits them. Once these are dealt with, a small group emerges from one of the rooms above and starts firing down. Players learn how to perform a Zip to Point move in order to gain that floor. The police show up as the last thug is taken down and attempt to use the elevator, but they have been shut down. While they elect to take the stairs, Spider-Man crawls up the shaft and access the ducts. Yuri Watanabe: Spider-Man, status? Spider-Man: Heading to the upper floors—and hoping nobody turns on the elevators... Yuri Watanabe: Our choppers are taking fire, looks like Fisk has armed men on every floor. Spider-Man: He's desperate... Yuri Watanabe: ...and he's hitting us with everything he's got. Spider-Man: I have to find him and end this. Yuri Watanabe: Not yet. We just picked up chatter - they're wiping all their data servers. We need that evidence if we want to put him away for good. Spider-Man: Okay, server room it is. Aunt May interrupts with a phone call, but he manages to convince her everything is fine before running into the next fight. Players next to web to the next floor up as they come out of the duct to take out the thugs there. Players then proceed to the next floor, but instead of taking the direct approach through the door, they take another air duct to enter the server room. A group of thugs awaits in the server room, and a countdown timer is displayed on the large computer screen showing how much time players have to defeat them. Server room Spider-Man deals with the last of the thugs and approaches the console to halt the purge of server files. Spider-Man: Let's see just how good their security is. Oh you guys forgot the latest kernel patch, tsk-tsk... Fisk appears on the giant screen: Hiding in the server room? Cowardly... even for you. Spider-Man: Says the guy frantically erasing his search history. Wilson Fisk: After all these years, you're still just an ignorant child... Spider-Man: True, but that's part of my charm, isn't it? Fisk notices Spider-Man has succeeded: Damn you. He turns off-screen. Get that door down, now! Helping civilians and the bomb unit The server room doors are opened and a set of thugs rushes in to take on players. Fisk taunts Spider-Man as he fights, saying that he is the only one that has kept the criminal element in check in the city. Players then proceed out the door, where they are greeted by an explosion that takes out the floor above. Spider-Man: Yuri, an explosion just -- Yuri Watanabe: I saw it. Fisk could have the whole place wired. I'm sending in a bomb unit. Spider-Man: I'll make sure no one gets in their way. As players may their way up through the floors, they deal with thugs they meet along the way and then meet up with the bomb unit. Hearing screams, they split up, with Spider-Man looking for victims of the explosions and bomb unit hurrying off to diffuse what they find. Players then web their way up to a floor that is on fire and enter the smoke and flame-filled corridors. Spider-Man shouts to those that players pass to evacuate. Players will encounter a small handful of obstacles, using their web to pull a beam out of the way and their strength to lift debris off people (rapidly pressing square). Players then enter the ducts again. Yuri Watanabe: Spider-Man, it's Yuri. Spider-Man: How we doing, Captain? Yuri Watanabe: Could be better. Our choppers took a beating-- we just had to ground our last one. If Fisk calls in a chopper, we have no one to stop it from landing. Spider-Man: And no one to chase him if he flies away. Yuri Watanabe: Why do I get the feeling that's what he was planning all along? Spider-Man: Because he probably was. After exiting the vents, the bomb unit is found injured in the corridor. Entering the next room, players are met with rocket-launcher thugs and need to dodge their shots before taking them out, finishing on the floor above. Ripping the doors off their hinges with webbing, players continue to a corridor partially blocked with debris, climbing and jumping up to enter into the next room to fight more. Once clear, the bomb squad can be found in the following room. This bomb squad really works for Fisk, however, and try to attack Spider-Man from behind. Players must fight them, but the fight is tougher than normal because they have riot shields. Dodging and getting behind them to attack is key. Confronting Fisk After taking out the corrupt cops, Spider-Man walks into Fisk's office. Fisk sits behind his desk, but does not seem concerned. Spider-Man: Writing your memoirs? Don't forget the hyphen between "Spider" and "Man". Wilson Fisk: Get the chopper ready. I won't be long. rises from his desk I'm surprised you made it this far. But your foolishness ends now. he triggers a bullet-proof pane of glass to lower Spider-Man: Uh... you do know I can still see you, right? Wilson Fisk: Eight years of this insolence... Turrets appear from the walls, surrounding Spider-Man as they power up. Battle with Fisk Players are tasked with dodging the bullets from the turrets, then using their webbing to gum them up. Once accomplished, they can use their webbing further by ripping the turrets from their housings, destroying them. Wilson Fisk then enters the battle after the last turret is destroyed. Players need to be very mindful of dodging his thrown projectiles and, more importantly, his charge. Webbing him up works for a short period of time before he breaks free, so players should be sure to get a few shots on him before dodging and leaping away. Once the first phase of the fight is complete, Fisk manages to grab Spider-Man and throw him through a few walls before the fight enters another room. Here, Fisk has several thugs join him, making the fight more difficult. There are several methods to successfully complete this part, but one of the easiest is to dodge around the room, then use webs to grab throwables objects to smash into his men. This tends to take them out quickly, and then players are faced with just Fisk again. Fisk tends to take a nearly full Web Shooter in order to web up. Anything less than that and it only has minimal effect. Also, he can grab players, forcing players to spend valuable time attempting to break free (repeated square button presses). Near the end of the second phase, Fisk manages to grab Spider-Man and throw him to the ground. He attempts to smash into Spider-Man's head, but players need to pay attention to the button cues given them from here out in order to be successful. Gallery The Main Event concept art.jpg|Concept art Category:Missions in Marvel's Spider-Man